A router is a versatile power tool adapted to perform a variety of functions such as making grooves in wood, trimming or shaping edges, and making joints. A typical router includes an electric motor contained within a motor housing. The electric motor is operatively coupled to a collet configured for selectively retaining one of a plurality of cutting blades or bits. The router also includes a sub-base which is connected to the housing. The sub-base can be adjusted relative to the motor housing such that a bit retained in the collet can be set to project a desired distance through the sub-base. By activating the motor with the bit projecting through the sub-base, the router is adapted to perform routing functions on a work piece. The depth of cut provided by the router can be varied by altering the distance the cutting bit projects through the router sub-base.
A problem with conventional routers is that such routers typically generate a large amount of wood dust. What is needed is an effective dust-collection system for capturing or extracting dust generated by a router. What is also needed is a dust-collection system that can be easily used with existing routers.